


Red suits you!

by Utsukishi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, also theyre just basically friends for the whole thing, this only has mentions of akashi having a crush on kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot summer day, Akashi Seijuurou meets Kuroko Tetsuya. <br/>They become friends rather quickly but everything is cut short on their last day before winter break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red suits you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my readers!  
> I am currently getting back into writing and started writing mroe for my on going fic called 'speechless' but I am still having a hard time writing certain things. 
> 
> I really wanted to write some angst today because I've been listening to Kagerou songs and decided to start re-watching the anime (I'm getting back into things I enjoyed! yay~)
> 
> This has some nice moments I guess. maybe funny bits idk but it is an angsty fic and please make sure you have checked the tags. no spoilers but wow. This was fun to write... ahaha... ha.... 
> 
> enjoy! I literally finished writing this a few minutes before posting..

Akashi frowned as he glanced out of the classroom window. It was another hot and sunny day. Everyone wore t-shirts and girls had the pleasure of wearing skirts to cool their legs down. Boys had to wear the long pants they always did. The fact that they were black really didn’t help.

He was currently on his break and the class was nearly emptied out since everyone went to see their friends. He saw his friends in the morning and will see them again on lunch. That’s just how the basketball club always worked. Midorima had left to fill up his water bottle after complaining how his lucky item was really bad for the day’s weather (it was chocolate). Akashi only chuckled as he watched his friend leave.

That was 10 minutes ago and Midorima was still not back. No wonder. The queue to refill water bottles must be huge. Even he was tempted to get some more water but standing in a humid corridor full of people would only be waste of time especially since the class would start any minute now.

He felt his shirt sticking to him due to all the sweat and he ran a hand through his hair. He would have to take a quick shower before practice started to cool down.

“Here.” He felt a cold plastic touch his neck and it felt so nice he groaned in response. When he glanced up, he saw a boy with light teal hair and matching eyes. “You look like you need water and I always bring 2 water bottles to school.”

Grabbing the bottle, Akashi muttered a ‘thanks’ before taking a sip of water. It was ice cold. “I froze the water overnight and it’s melted a lot already. It should last until lunch. I think.” The boy shrugged before leaning over the desk and opening the window a bit wider.

Before Akashi could react, he was already gone. Sighing, he just pressed the water bottle to his cheek and watched as the pages in his notebook began to gently flutter.

* * *

“It’s amazing how good your grades are. I mean mine are considered good but your grades are, well, perfect.” The same boy, Kuroko Tetsuya, commented during break. They had gotten their test results back. He was sat beside Akashi since the very beginning and he only made himself seen a day after giving him the water bottle.

Akashi just hummed. He already gave the other tips on learning for a test so he didn’t really have much to reply with. Or rather, he had too much to say to form a proper response.

The other didn’t say a word after that. He looked through his test and when Akashi looked over, he just smiled a bit.

* * *

“How was your summer break?” Kuroko asked as they both sat on the school roof. It was lunch and everyone was busy with something so Akashi invited Kuroko to eat lunch with him. They both decided to go onto the roof since they had the keys.

Akashi drank a bit of water before replying. “It was good. I stayed in Kyoto for a while and got a chance to visit the new library you mentioned. How was your summer break?”

Kuroko glanced at Akashi before looking up at the sky. “I spent most of my time at home since the heat was too much for me. I read a few interesting books if you want recommendations.” He huffed and smiled a bit.

“I already have so many recommendations from you. You can make a list of books you really enjoyed and give it to me at some point.”

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence. Akashi noticed how Kuroko wasn’t paying much attention to eating and didn’t notice how he was given more food from time to time.

* * *

It was finally fall and the amount of paperwork to be done for clubs was becoming ridiculous. Akashi has spent his break doing paperwork and ignored Kuroko’s offer to get some fresh air. He noticed how the boy frowned a little before going out of the classroom.

Kuroko was back along with the other students and during lunch, he smiled at Akashi and mentioned how he was having lunch with a friend of his before leaving.

* * *

On the last day before their winter break, it began to snow. They had no practice after school so Akashi stayed behind in the classroom to start reading a book. Kuroko had stayed behind too and it didn’t go unnoticed how he was slightly shivering. Of course he wouldn’t bring a scarf to school, would he?

“You know, it’s not good at all that you don’t have a scarf. It’s cold outside and you could get ill.” Akashi frowned and watched as Kuroko only shrugged.

“Can’t help the fact that I didn’t have time to buy a new scarf. My dog messed up my old one.” He muttered and blew air onto his hands. It was already getting darker and his chauffer has already arrived. Standing up, Akashi took his red scarf and wrapped it around Kuroko’s neck.

“You can keep it. I’m sure I’ll have a new one by tomorrow morning! Plus red suits you!” He grinned. It was obvious to him how his heart raced at the thought of Kuroko actually wearing something that belonged to him. He was surprised the other didn’t notice the obvious crush that even Aomine pointed out.

Kuroko glanced down at the scarf before grinning. “Thank you very much!”

An angel. He definitely looked like an angel.

* * *

Winter break was over and as Akashi sat down in his chair, he noticed the lack of Kuroko. They hadn’t talked much outside of school. Maybe he had caught a cold and Akashi didn’t pay much attention. The teacher’s notice, however, caught his attention and on break, he was the first one out of class. On the way out of school, he heard many things which only made things worse.

_“I heard that he jumped.”_

_“On the last day.”_

_“Really? How did he get there?”_

_“I heard he got the key from someone.”_

_“The janitor found him.”_

_“It was already too late…”_

At the Kuroko household, Akashi apologised to his parents about not noticing anything wrong. They said it wasn’t his fault and he never argued with them.

He dreamed of that one last grin that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
